


Magic and other stupid things

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fairy AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: A Pidge-centric one-shot looking into the lives of the paladins as fairies.





	Magic and other stupid things

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there wasn't much I could do for plot for this, but I tried to get as many details as I could into this AU
> 
> edit: Eh, fuck, I'm just gonna post it already. It's already a day late, almost two, and I've got nothing more I can think of to write on it

Pidge is a nature fairy, much to her personal annoyance. She dislikes nature in general, her allergies and pale skin not making her the most suitable candidate for those powers, but she takes what she got.

Her small, angular body makes her a fast flier, helping save her life countless times. After all, her love for science and discovery often gets her into trouble. She gets Keith to help her train, seeing as he's the best flier of his generation. He's fast and impulsive, making him a poor teacher, but racing with him is fun, especially when they do "No-rules races" where they are allowed to play dirty, setting traps for each other to keep them back. Pidge usually wins those.

Hunk is always her partner in anything science-related. He's the best at finding spare parts to use in her experiments and pranks. He's also helpful in making coffee at odd hours when she's absorbed in research and experimentation.

Allura is her friend when she has girl troubles. After all, even badass scientists like Pidge need someone to talk about hairstyles and cramps with. Plus, no one understands wanting to murder Lance when he's annoying like Allura does.

Shiro is the guiding hand of the group, always there to help out when the others are in trouble. He does his best to keep them out of trouble, of course, but the younger fairies are a troublesome bunch, impossible to dissuade, so he just does his best.

Lance is known for his beautiful wings. Iridescent and sapphire blue, slicing through the water that is his element. Much to Keith's annoyance, being a fire fairy and unable to visit his boyfriend in his home. Dating failed to stop Lance from being flirtatious, but now he directs it only toward one fairy, or anyone else if he's looking to get him jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic will be Klance Mermaid/Harpy (Possible smut, but idk)


End file.
